Reflective element assemblies for exterior rearview mirror assemblies of vehicles may include an auxiliary wide angle or spotter mirror portion, such as the types described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,255,451; 7,195,381; 6,717,712; 7,126,456; 6,315,419; 7,097,312; 6,522,451; 5,080,492; 5,050,977; and/or 5,033,835, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, and optionally may have an integrally formed auxiliary mirror reflector, such as the types described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,021,005; 7,934,844; 7,887,204; 7,824,045; and 7,748,856, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.